


Angel in a Thunderstorm

by castiel_lightwood



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in a Thunderstorm

Sam frowns at the angel sitting in the car next to him, unsure if he’s heard him right over the sound of the storm outside. “Let me get this straight, we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

Cas frowns. “Is that a problem?”

Sam opens his mouth to answer and then gives up. “Why?”

Cas tilts his head to one side, considering. “In heaven, there is no rain. Well, there’s no weather at all really. It’s just… sunny, all the time, but not too sunny, and there’s a breeze but not strong winds, and while I was up there watching earth I always used to think ‘what does rain feel like?’ And why do humans always run from it, is it that bad? And why do people put umbrellas up when it’s clearly too windy and then they’re so surprised when they turn inside out -” He breaks off, looking over at Sam. “Sorry.”

Sam is speechless. “You’ve never been in a rainstorm? Ever?”

Cas shakes his head, a small smile on his face. “Standing in rainstorms was never part of the holy mission. I haven’t had the opportunity until now.” He stares out of the window. “They’re just so strong. Powerful. Nature is one of my father’s greatest creations. I’ll never get tired of it.”

There’s so much wonder in Cas’s voice that Sam can’t deny him this. He pulls over, and Cas turns to him with excited eyes. “Really..?”

Sam grins. “Cas, you’re going to learn why people run from rainstorms.”

He climbs out the car and slams the door shut behind him. The rain hits him immediately, almost blinding him as he tries to see where Cas is.

He’s on the other side of the car, staring up at the sky in awe. He holds his hands out, marvelling at how the raindrops bounce off his skin, and how some puddle in his palms like tiny lakes. The sheer force of nature crashing down on him, his father’s work. He’d seen the flood from heaven and had been awed by it, but standing here, feeling the rain and the wind and seeing the lightning split the sky in the distance, his amazement at his father’s world almost overwhelms him. Where does all the water go? How is the whole earth not constantly flooded?

His thoughts are interrupted by Sam staggering up next to him. Raindrops are dripping from his soaked hair, his face is wet as if with morning dew.

“Is this what you thought it would be?” He calls over the sound of the rain and thunder.

Cas’s eyes are shining as he replies. “Everything and more. It’s so… beautiful.”

Sam laughs. He’s never heard a rainstorm called beautiful before, but hey Cas is an angel, he clearly sees beauty differently.

Cas opens his mouth to the sky as Sam watches confused. Noticing, Cas turns to him. “I just want to taste it. Then I’ve done everything.”

“You think you’ll be able to taste rain?” Sam has never thought rain has a taste, it’s just… wet.

Cas nods excitedly. “Everything has a taste. I’d like to taste lightning but I think that would scare you so -”

“Yeah maybe not today Cas,” Sam chuckles, running a hand through his hair. The movement gets Cas’s attention, and suddenly he’s staring at Sam’s face. Sam stares back and blushes.

Cas frowns. “Sam? Are you okay?”

Sam tugs on his hair nervously. “Ye-ah, I am fine. 100%. Fine. Awesome.”

Cas steps closer until they’re face to face and Sam feels like he can’t breathe. He can’t keep his eyes off Cas’s rain dropped lips, and he swallows hard.

“I can, uh, give you a taste, I mean, if you want -” He breaks off unsure. Does Cas even like him that way?

Cas’s hand comes up and cups his cheek gently. “Are you sure?”

Unable to speak, Sam nods.

Cas presses their lips together.

It tastes like rain. It feels like lightning coursing through Sam’s veins, his heart growls like thunder as it rejoices but asks for more. His mind is a whirlwind that’s trying to make sense of “Cas is kissing me. Cas is actually kissing me.”

Cas pulls away gently, smiling up at him.

Sam chuckles. “How does the rain taste?”

Cas’s smile is radiant. “It’s beautiful.”

Sam grins back. “Well personally I’m not quite sure what to make of it, I wouldn’t mind another taste -”

Cas rolls his eyes and reaches up and kisses Sam again. It’s only a particularly close strike of lightning and roll of thunder that makes them pull apart.

“We should, uh, probably go,” Sam says, looking around worried.

Cas nods and takes his hand to pull him back to the car. “Thank you Sam. For everything.”

Sam smiles. “Anytime.”

They hurry into the car and drive off as quickly as they can, still smiling. After a moment’s hesitation, Cas reaches across and takes Sam’s hand in his, squeezing it and making both of them dry again.

Sam smiles even more when Cas doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome if you enjoyed it! :) xxx


End file.
